


Midnight Cuddles

by justaphangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith has a sad, Lance is there to save the day, M/M, klance, midnight cuddles, takes place right after space daddy shiro goes missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphangirl/pseuds/justaphangirl
Summary: Keith is still upset over Shiro’s disappearance, so Lance comes to his room in the middle of the night to help him. Cuddles ensue.





	Midnight Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys have this short Voltron fic I wrote ages ago

Keith sat up in his bed, staring at his folded hands. It had been a week since their major fight against Zarkon, and Keith couldn’t keep his mind off of Shiro. His sudden outbursts and determination for finding the former black paladin was affecting the entire team. Allura and Coran were trying their best to encourage the team, but Keith would shut them down in his rage every time. And now, as he sat awake in bed, he wondered if they would ever find Shiro alive again. Before Keith could put any more thought into it, his bedroom door flew open. He expected to see Allura or Coran in his doorway to try to comfort him, but instead it was Lance. In his hands was a pillow, a blanket, and a tiny stuffed shark. 

“Hey, man…” he said quietly. Keith looked up from his hands and felt his face go red, as if he was a child that was caught being naughty. 

“W-what are doing here, Lance?” Keith asked defensively, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Lance chuckled nervously.

“I, I just, uh… I couldn't sleep, and I know you haven't been getting sleep, so I thought, if we're not gonna sleep, might as well spend the night together…? I'm sorry it was a stupid idea I'll just leave-” Lance rambled. Keith interrupted him.

“No! Uh- I mean, no don't go, you can stay here if you want…” Keith blushed. He prayed Lance wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for the young paladin, Lance took note and smirked as he put his stuff on the ground.

“Cool! Well, I'll just set up here, I guess,” Lance said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Keith fell for the act and began to stutter. 

“W-w-well, uh, if you wanna, I don't know, s-sleep up here with m-me? I-I mean, you don't have too, but if y-you want to-”

Lance smiled brightly and jumped up from his makeshift bed and into Keith’s. Keith squeaked and moved just in time to avoid being crushed by the blue paladin. Both boys laughed, and it was genuine and sincere- it was the first time either of them had laughed in longer than they could remember.

“JESUS YOUR FEET ARE COLD!” Keith yelled. Lance snickered and kicked Keith under the blankets. The two boys settled down and fell quiet once more. After a few minutes, Lance spoke.

“Keith, are you okay…? Do you wanna talk?” He asked quietly. Under normal circumstances, Keith would have declined and stormed off, but these were not normal conditions, and he slowly nodded his head. 

“I… Shiro was like a brother to me. He was the older figure I never really had in my life. He always had faith in me, and tried his best to give me the attention I always needed.” 

Lance resituated himself so he was on his side, facing the black haired boy beside him. “I'm so sorry, I never knew… I promise we’ll find him and we’ll bring him back. Okay?” Lance’s eyes were filled with a warmth and sincerity that Keith had never seen them with before. He smiled.

“Okay.”

After a few minutes of silence, Lance spoke up again. “Keith, I know you just kind of poured out all of your feelings to me, but like, I want you to know that even if I don't understand or know what you're going through, I'm here to listen and try my best to help you. And… this is gonna sound really weird, but I'm hoping that you can try to be there for me?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Oh, of course!” He responded eagerly. He smiled warmly and opened his arms. Lance smiled back and crawled into the raven-haired boy’s embrace. He snuggled up to Keith’s chest, hugging him so tight that Keith could have been life itself. Keith squeezed him and sighed happily. Both boys yawned (and giggled a bit at the coincidence) before relaxing and giving in to the week’s worth of exhaustion.

Just before they fell asleep, Keith swore he heard Lance mumble his name. 

“What was that, Lance?” He whispered. 

“I love you, Keith. Goodnight,” Lance muttered a bit louder. Keith blushed severely and smiled. 

“I love you too, sharpshooter. Goodnight.” Keith kissed his forehead lightly before he fell into the deepest and longest sleep he had in well over a month. 

// let's just say, when morning came, there was lots of blushing, cuddling, and kissing ;) //

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment and like, it means a lot to me!


End file.
